


Virtua Boys

by Izuniias



Category: Final Fantasy Versus XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Other, Vocaloid - Alternate Universe, idk I've just been playing a lot of f 2nd recently and vocaloid gives me life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuniias/pseuds/Izuniias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their voices were his and his alone, no amount of money or fame was gonna change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virtua Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing nothing but Project Diva F 2nd for the past 2 days and I was thought about the following: Vocaloid sorta AU and OT3 stuff. Dunno if I'll make this a series yet, I'm sorry I'm such weeb trash. I did like the idea of a sort of android concept rather than just AI in a computer.

"Oi, Ignis!"

He was pulled from his thoughts, sighing softly as he watched the ravenette pace around their studio. He was bothered, it was clear but about what? He was exhausted, damn near to fainting but that was to be expected after what felt like decades standing backstage and no longer had the energy to function, let alone think clearly. His head throbbed, his eyes stung, and his voice had begun to go, due to all the shouting over the crowds cheers, blaring music, and the oh so annoying agents that had pestered him..

"Yes, Noctis?" He groaned, sitting up on the sofa in the waiting area, watching as he paced around, spotting a rather excited blond, munching on chips. "Prompto, don't fill up on junk." He chuckled, watching him pout and shout in protest, something about having a bottomless stomach which seemed to make him smile.

"That man from last night, what'd he want?"

"What they always want, Noctis." He sighed, shutting his eyes as he leaned his head back. There was no other way to say that their "friend" had wanted.. Well,  _them._  More so, he just wanted their voices, not them and had even offered the usual; money, fame, riches, women, and men. He could hear the other hum in response and groaned, he always dreaded the next part.

"Did you consider it?" Noctis just stood there, watching a rather concerned Ignis furrow his brows, a clear thought that he was deep in thought. He simply sighed, crossing his arms. He had loved being here, even loved singing here, though he'd always deny it, but he had hoped to repay it somehow..

* * *

 

 

Ignis could remember the agent, his constant berating, determination clear in his voice and it was enough to make him blow a cloud of smoke in his face. There was no walking away from this cause he was certain that he would follow and who was to say he wouldn't try to follow him home, or even hassle him the next day. No, he wouldn't have that, he'd play him at his own game.

"I'm sorry sir, but they aren't for sale." He hissed, venom clear in his tone and for a split second he was certain that he watched the man cower just a bit.

"You aren't thinking clearly, Mister Scientia, was it? I could make these two famous, I could make  **you**  famous."

He scoffed. Fame? What good would that be to him? He was quite happy with his current reputation, with their reputation, and it was enough for them to pay for their home and studio. He shook his head but the agent didn't falter and began droning on about the unbelievable amount of money and riches he would earn if he'd just sell them.

"Try harder." He joked, his focus no longer on him, no it was on _them_. He had watched as the blonde now had the ravenette in a vice grip on stage, squeezing him in a tight hug. They were celebrating yet another concert well done. It wasn't new for them, they had had several amazing shows before hand but it was always nice to see them celebrate a job well done.

"Mister Scientia, they're just voices, I'm sure you won't miss them and they'll also be in better-"

Before he even had a chance to finish, Ignis had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt with his free hand, at this point he had snapped. Who was  _he_ to tell him that they would be in better hands? That he didn't care, that they were just voices, to just view them as objects there for entertainment.. He hissed, dropping his cigarette to the ground and stomping it out before he had pointed at the two. 

"See the blond one? His name's Prompto and I am pretty damned sure that I loaded him with a puppy's AI; he eager, he's fast, and more so, he'll care for you and be there when you need him and even when you don't, he's  _still_ there." He had hissed, venom in his voice before he gestured toward the ravenette.

"He's Noctis and yes, he may seem quiet but I can assure you that he is sweet, just a bit timid, and has worked his hardest to make it to where he is now." He could hear the agent's false interest in their personalities and he had enough of him, of his materialism.

"They aren't just voices." He spat, releasing him with a slight shove. He was angry, that much was clear and it had taken so much will power not to call him every name in the book. "They're _family_ , now if you'll excuse me," and with that being said, he had left, ignoring a now disgruntled agent behind, as he made his way on stage to congratulate them.

* * *

 

"I didn't."

"And why not?"

"Because," He paused, his mind searching for the right words but finding none. Sure, he could say that you couldn't put a price on family but after the last time, he just didn't to deal with Noctis, more so with him figuring out what they're going prices would be. "Boys, come here." He had patted his hands against the two empty spots on either side of him on the sofa, chuckling as a rather annoyed Noctis sat on his left and an eager Prompto sat on his right and cuddled into him.

"I suppose it's because I could wake up with nothing tomorrow; no money, no new clothes," He turned, sighing softly as he watched Prompto stare into a now empty bag of chips before he grinned, "None of those salt and vinegar snacks a certain someone loves so much." He chuckled, watching the other's face seem to become pale at the thought of a future without chips.

"Your point?" Noctis huffed, leaning back against the sofa and squirming slightly as he felt an arm drape itself around his shoulder.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't want to be alone when that time comes. You're family to me, both of you are, and how could I simply sell you away to someone else? There's not enough money in the world for me to do that." Ignis chuckled. He could tell Noctis was about to protest, to bring up facts, statistics and he sighed softly, planting a soft kiss against his cheek, silencing him.

"What about me?!" He was interrupted, by a blond who had just tossed the empty bag aside.

He could already feel himself falling, nearly collapsing on Noctis due to a rather jealous Prompto who was now leaning against him to the point where he was now sandwiched between them. "I suppose I love you too but you still reek of vinegar." He chuckled, finding himself being smothered in kisses, all of which had just smelled of vinegar but were still equally sweet.

Their voices were his and his alone but he loved them more than their voices and he sure as Hell wasn't going to just drop them on someone else, not as long as he lived.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, for those who are curious, I really love Promptis but I love Poly!Prompto/Noctis/Ignis so I think this would be a good chance to try it. Might do some more OT3 stuff in the future, Idk yet but their relationship just seems so cute.
> 
> You can check my com info here http://karutella.tumblr.com/post/152022980456/emergency-comissions as well as donate via https://www.paypal.me/Karutella


End file.
